


Nightclothes/Undress

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Human Frame AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Exia is new to having a human-shaped body, and therefore a little confused about everything involved.





	1. Nightclothes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 20, 2009. 
> 
> _Not_ Sparkleverse.

Exia was relieved to find Feldt on the bridge of the Ptolemaois II, sitting in her usual position opposite Mileina. She didn't seem to be doing anything too crucial, which was good... Exia had a bit of a strange question that he needed an answer to and while Feldt had often smiled at his enthusiastic queries, she'd rarely laughed... unlike some crew members.

Honestly, it wasn't like it was particularly easy to be a person, especially after being something else.

"Feldt?" he questioned, pushing off from the doorway to gently float over to her.

"Exia..." she looked up at him and smiled. "Need something?"

"I have a question," Exia admitted. He tried to smile and think of the best way to word it before deciding it might have just been better to ask Setsuna or not say anything at all.

"I bet I can answer it!" Mileina chirped from her seat.

"Well..." Exia honestly thought it made more sense to ask the older of the two women, but perhaps...

"C'mon, what is it?" As she spoke, Mileina swung around to stand beside Feldt's chair, smiling widely.

"I wanted to ask about nightclothes," Exia said. "I don't really understand the point."

"You said that about blankets on a climate-controlled ship," Mileina replied quickly. "It's sort of the same idea - something comfy to sleep in."

Exia frowned. "That would make sense, except I wear them for all of a few minutes before Setsuna..."

He trailed off as Feldt quickly held up a hand to halt him before she reached with both hands to mock-cover Mileina's ears.

"Continue," she said as Mileina pouted and crossed her arms. "Though I think you may have just figured out the answer for yourself."

And yet it wasn't the last time Exia turned to the pair of them for help.


	2. Undress

Exia shivered under the soft pressure of Setsuna's hands on his black Celestial Being uniform. They'd made it back to Exia's room with little trouble - gravity included - though Exia had expected that Setsuna would leave again...

Instead, Setsuna was pushing Exia's outer-jacket off and down his arms, almost binding him before it dropped to the floor. With a gasp, Exia tried to reach to retrieve it but was stopped. Setsuna held him firmly and kicked the jacket aside before pushing Exia back against the wall.

"Setsuna..."

"Mmmm?"

Setsuna moved one hand to the zipper at Exia's neck and tugged downward, causing Exia to gasp. A moment later, the zipper was completely undone and Setsuna had his hands up and under the dark undershirt Exia was wearing beneath.

Exia was not expecting the sudden pressure of Setsuna's full body against his, nor Setsuna's mouth on his neck and the sharp spark of pleasure that shot through his body.

"Nevermind," Exia managed as he reached to rest a hand on Setsuna's back at the same time that one of Setsuna's hands slid down to undo his pants.

Because it was obvious that this was not a reminder about how clothing came off - Exia was suddenly sure of that as he bit back a moan when Setsuna reached lower.

Though, Exia supposed, as a little extra practice, there'd be nothing wrong with seeing if he could undress Setsuna as well.


End file.
